brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2: Vortech's Return
Everything from the first game will be compatible with this game. All the Adventure Worlds from the first game will also be in this game. Story The heroes live a life back in their own dimensions after defeating Lord Vortech, but when a mysterious cloaked figure known as the Brick-keeper, helps Lord Vortech escape, it's up to Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle to rise up to the challenge and stop Lord Vortech again. Cast *Main Heroes: *Benedict Cumberbatch - Doctor Strange *Sebastian Stan - Winter Soldier *Brie Larson - Captain Marvel *Johnny Depp- Captain Jack Sparrow *Orlando Bloom- Will Turner *Geoffrey Rush -Hector Barbossa Exclusive Characters: *Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech *Joel McHale - X-PO *Brick Keeper - TBC *Josh Brolin - Thanos Back to the Future: *Troy Baker - "Honest" Joe Statler *Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly, Marty McFly Jr., Marlene McFly, Seamus McFly *Christopher Lloyd - Doc Brown *Scott Menville - Ticket Officer *Liam O'Brien - Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen *William Salyers - Mayor Hubert *Christopher Corey Smith - Marshal James Strickland *Karen Strassman - Clara Clayton DC Comics: *Laura Bailey - Wonder Woman, Maggie Sawyer (listed as "Police Officer") *Troy Baker - Two-Face *Steve Blum - Bane, Commissioner Gordon *Brian Bloom - Aquaman, Perry White *Robin Atkin Downes - Alfred Pennyworth *Scott Menville - Robin *Nolan North - General Zod *Bumper Robinson - Cyborg *Charlie Schlatter - The Flash *Christopher Corey Smith - The Joker *Roger Craig Smith - The Riddler *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn *Courtenay Taylor - Lois Lane *Travis Willingham - Superman, Lex Luthor *Dee Bradley Baker - Brainiac (archive recording) *Chris Hardwick - Green Arrow (uncredited) *Kari Wahlgren - Supergirl (uncredited) Doctor Who: *Peter Capaldi - Twelfth Doctor *William Hartnell - First Doctor (archive recording) *Patrick Troughton - Second Doctor (archive recording) *Jon Pertwee - Third Doctor (archive recording) *Tom Baker - Fourth Doctor (archive recording) *Peter Davidson - Fifth Doctor (archive recording) *Colin Baker - Sixth Doctor (archive recording) *Sylvester McCoy - Seventh Doctor (archive recording) *Paul McGann - Eighth Doctor (archive recording) *Sir John Hurt - War Doctor (archive recording) *Christopher Eccleston - Ninth Doctor (archive recording) *David Tennant - Tenth Doctor (archive recording) *Matt Smith - Eleventh Doctor (archive recording) *John Barrowman - Captain Jack Harkness *Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald *Michelle Gomez - Missy *Roger Delgado - The Master (archive recording) *Peter Platt - The Master (archive recording) *Geoffrey Beevers - The Master (archive recording) *Anthony Ainley - The Master (archive recording) *Eric Roberts - The Master (archive recording) *Derek Jacobi - The Master (archive recording) *John Simm - The Master (archive recording) *John Leeson - K-9 (archive recording) *Julian Bleach - Davros (uncredited) *Nicholas Briggs - Daleks, Cyberman, Dalek Emperor, CyberKing *Neve McIntosh - Madame Vastra (uncredited) *Dan Starkey - Strax (uncredited) *Peter Hawkins - Daleks (1963-1966) (archive recording)/Cybermen (1967) *David Graham - Daleks (1963-1966) (archive recording) *Timothy Dalton - Rassilon Ghostbusters (1980s): William Atherton - Walter Peck (archive recording, uncredited) *Dan Aykroyd - Raymond Stantz (archive recording) *Paddy Edwards - Gozer (archive recording, uncredited) *Michael Ensign - Hotel Manager (archive recording, uncredited) *Ernie Hudson - Winston Zeddemore (archive recording) *Bill Murray - Peter Venkman (archive recording) *Harold Ramis - Egon Spengler (archive recording) *Andre Sogliuzzo - Vigo *Courtenay Taylor - Janine Melnitz *Sigourney Weaver - Dana Barrett (archive recording) *Frank Welker - Slimer, Stay Puft *Mick Wingert - Louis Tully Ghostbusters (2016): *Kate McKinnon - Jillian Holtzmann (archive recording) *Kaitlyn Robrock - Abby Yates *Kirsten Wiig - Erin Gilbert (archive recording) *Leslie Jones - Patty Tolan (archive recording) *Chris Hemsworth - Kevin Beckman (archive recording) *Neil Casey - Rowan North (archive recording) *Andy García - The Mayor of New York City *Frank Welker - Slimer, Stay Puft Jurassic World: *Robin Atkin Downes - ACU Trooper *Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing *Jake Johnson - Lowery *Irrfan Khan - Simon Masrani *Chris Pratt - Owen Grady *Nick Robinson - Zach Mitchell *Ty Simpkins - Gray Mitchell Jurassic Park: *Sam Neil: Dr Alan Grant (archive recording) *Laura Dern: Dr Ellie Sattler *Sir Richard Attenborough: John Hammond (archive recording) *Jeff Goldblum: Dr Ian Malcolm (archive recording) *Joseph Mazzello: Timothy "Tim" Murphy (archive recording) Ariana Richards: Lex Murphy (archive recording) *Martin Ferrero: Donald Gennaro (archive recording) *Bob Peck:Robert Muldoon (archive recording) *Wayne Knight: Dennis Nedry (archive recording) *Samuel L. Jackson: Ray Arnold (archive recording) Legends of Chima: *John Gegenhuber - Cragger *Jess Harnell - Reegull *William Salyers - Gorzan *Christopher Corey Smith - Lagravis *Roger Craig Smith - Plovar *Andre Sogliuzzo - Bezar *Robert Webb - Laval *Julie Wittner - Eris Midway Arcade: *Josh Keaton - Gamer Kid Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: *Troy Baker - Digital Overlord *William Salyers - Sensei Wu *Yuri Lowenthal - Zane *Nolan North - Karlof *Charlie Schlatter - Kai, Dareth *Robert Firth - Master Chen (uncredited) *Eliza Jane Schneider - Nya *Roger Craig Smith - Cole *Andre Sogliuzzo - Garmadon *Karen Strassman - P.I.X.A.L., Lloyd Garmadon *Mick Wingert - Jay, Griffin Turner Portal 2: *Ellen Mclain - GLaDOS, Turrets *Stephen Merchant - Wheatley *Nolan North - Space Core, Cake Core, Adventure Core, Defective Turrets *J.K. Simmons - Cave Johnson Scooby-Doo: *Mindy Cohn - Velma *Grey Griffin - Daphne *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred, Dada-Doo, Mumsy-Doo The LEGO Movie: *Will Arnett - Batman (The Lego Movie) *Alison Brie - Unikitty *Charlie Day - Benny *Charity James - Mrs. Scratchen-Post *Nolan North - Lord Business *Liam Neeson - Bad Cop/Good Cop (archive recording) *Nick Offerman - Metalbeard *Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski *Roger Craig Smith - Frank the Foreman *Tara Strong - Gail the Construction Worker The Lord of the Rings: *Sean Astin - Sam *Steve Blum - Sauron *Roger L. Jackson - Saruman *Yuri Lowenthal - Frodo *Nolan North - Boromir *Liam O'Brien - Gollum *Orlando Bloom - Legolas (archive recording) *John Rhys-Davies - Gimli (archive recording) The Simpsons: *Dan Castellaneta - Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Hans Moleman, Grampa Simpson, Groundskeeper Willie, Santa's Little Helper, Mayor Quimby (archive recording) *Johnny Cash - Coyote (archive recording) The Wizard of Oz: *Laura Bailey - Dorothy Gale *Christopher Corey Smith - Wizard of Oz *Jess Harnell - Cowardly Lion *Dave B. Mitchell - Tin Woodman *William Salyers - Scarecrow *Andre Sogliuzzo - Munchkin Mayor *Karen Strassman - Auntie Em *Courtney Taylor - Wicked Witch of the West Harry Potter: *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter (Archive recording) *Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger *Tom Kane - Albus Dumbledore *Evanna Lynch - Luna Lovegood *Ralph Fiennes - Lord Voldemort (Archive recording) *Alan Rickman - Professor Severus Snape (Archive recording) *Gary Oldman - Sirius Black *Dame Maggie Smith - Professor McGonagall *Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid *David Bradley - Mr Filch *Helena Bonham Carter - Bellatrix Lestrange (Archive recording, uncredited) *Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy *Bonnie Francesca Wright - Ginny Weasley *Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom Marvel Cinematic Universe: *Robert Downey Jr - Iron Man *Chris Evans -Captain America *Chris Hemsworth - Thor *Mark Ruffalo - Hulk *Scarlett Johansson -Black Widow *Jeremy Renner- Hawkeye Jaws: *Roy Schneider - Chief Martin Brody (archive recording) *Richard Dreyfuss - Quint (archive recording) *Robert_Shaw - Matt Hooper (archive recording) *Murray Hamilton - Mayor Larry Vaughn (archive recording) Danger Mouse: *Alexandeer Armstrong - Danger Mouse *Kevin Eldon - Penfold *Stephen Fry - Colonel K *Lena Headey - Jeopardy Mouse *Rasmus Hardiker - Count Duckula *Ed Gaughan) - Baron Von Greenback *Marc Silk - Nero *Shauna Macdonald - Professor Squawkencluck *Dave Lamb - The Narrator/Stiletto Mafiosa Knight Rider *Nick Offerman: Michael Knight, Garthe Knight *William Daniels: K.I.T.T. Christmas Chaos: *Brian Blessed - Santa Claus *TBC - Mrs Santa *Warwick Davis - Elf *Macaulay Culkin - Kevin McCallister (archive recording) *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington (archive recording) *Ken Page - Oogie Boogie (archive recording) *Jim Carrey - The Grinch (archive recording) *Daniel Stern - Marv (archive recording) *Joe Pesci - Harry (archive recording) The Avengers (1960s) *Dame Diana Rigg: Emma Peel (archive recording) *Patrick Macnee: John Steed (archive recording) *Linda Thorson: Tara King *Honor Blackman: Dr Cathy Gale *Joanna Lumley: Purdey *Gareth Hunt: Mike Gambit (archive recording) *Patrick Newell: Mother (archive recording) *Ian Hendry: Dr David Keel (archive recording) *Fiona Shaw: Father The X Files: *Gillian Anderson - Dana Scully *David Duchovny - Fox Mulder *Mitch Pileggi - Walter Skinner *Annabeth Gish - Monica Reyes The Adventures Of Tintin: *Jamie Bell - Tintin *Andy Serkis - Captain Archibald Haddock *Wayne Robson - Professor Cornelius Calculus (archive recording) *Nick Frost and Simon Pegg - The Thompson Twins Godzilla: *Godzilla Roar: (Archive Recording) Captain Scarlet: *Francis Matthews - Captain Scarlet (archive recording) *Ed Bishop - Captain Blue (archive recording) *Donald Gray - Captain Black/Colonel White/Voice of The Mysterons (archive recording) *Cy Grant - Lieutenant Green (archive recording) *Gary Files - Captain Magenta (archive recording) *Jeremy Wilkin - Captain Ochre (archive recording) *Paul Maxwell - Captain Grey (archive recording) *Charles Tingwell - Dr Fawn (archive recording) *Liz Morgan - Destiny Angel/Rhapsody Angel/Harmony Angel (archive recording) *Janna Hill - Symphony Angel (archive recording) Melody Angel - Sylvia Anderson (archive recording) Primeval *Ben Miller - James Lester *Hannah Spearritt - Abby Maitland *Lucy Brown - Claudia Brown/Jenny Lewis *Douglas Henshall - Professor Nick Cutter *Juliet Aubrey - Helen Cutter *Mark Wakeling - Captain Tom Ryan (archive recording) *Jason Flemyng - Danny Quinn The Flintstones: *Jeff Bergman - Fred Flintstone *Kevin Michael Richardson - Barney Rubble Wayne's World *Mike Myers - Wayne Campbell *Dana Carvey - Garth Algar *Ralph Brown - Del Preston *Michael A. Nickles - Jim Morrison The Beatles: *Paul McCartney - Himself *John Lennon - Himself (archive recording) *George Harrison - Himself (archive recording) *Ringo Starr - Himself Franchises The game includes 46 new franchises, along with 13 returning themes. New *Harry Potter *Jaws *Angry Birds *Minecraft *SpongeBob Squarepants *The Chronicles of Narnia *Night at the Museum *Ultra Agents *Marvel *LEGO City *Pirates of the Caribbean *Star Wars *Gravity Falls *Jurassic Park *Nexo Knights *World of Warcraft *Knights Kingdom II *Speed Champions *2001: A Space Odyssey *The Stanley Parable *Nintendo (Wii U exclusive) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens *War of the Worlds *Vesperal Comics *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure *Pixels *National Treasure *Knight Rider *Ben 10 *Danger Mouse *The Avengers (1960s) *The X Files *Godzilla *The Adventures Of Tintin *Captain Scarlet *Primeval *The Flintstones *Wayne's World *The Beatles Returning *Portal 2 *Back to the Future *Midway Arcade *DC Comics *The LEGO Movie *Ghostbusters *The Wizard of Oz *Scooby-Doo *Lord of the Rings *Simpsons *Jurassic World *Doctor Who *Ninjago *Legends of Chima Red Bricks Harry Potter *Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders - Minikit Detector Jaws *Shark Hunting - Underwater Gold Brick Detector Minecraft *Diamond Armour - All Characters get diamond armour, giving 2 extra hearts The Chronicles of Narnia *Winter in Narnia - All Characters with a target ability throw snowballs LEGO City *Helping the City - Quest Detector Angry Birds *Anger Management - Anger Meters charge up faster Night at the Museum *Night-Time is here - All Statues come to life in an area where it’s night Star Wars *Unstable Blasters - Gives all characters with blasters the ability to blow up Silver LEGO Objects Marvel *Stan Specs - Gives all Characters Glasses and a Moustache that look like Stan Lee’s Ultra Agents *Supervillain Powers - Villain Characters get increased powers Pirates of the Caribbean *Treasure Hunting - Gold Brick Detector SpongeBob *The Flying Dutchman - Collect Ghost Studs Gravity Falls *The Real Mystery - Question Marks surround characters Nexo Knights *Nexo Power - Nexo Power Charges up Faster World of Warcraft *Orc Disguises - Enemies wear Orc masks LEGO Universe *Imagination - Characters build faster Knights' Kingdom II *Knight’s Courage - Characters defeat enemies faster Speed Champions *The Need for Speed - All characters have increased walkspeed 2001: A Space Odyssey *Anti-Gravity - Characters jump higher as if they were on the moon The Stanley Parable *The Narrator - The Narrator commentates each level in the game War of the Worlds *Forever Autumn - Gives the Screen a leafy effect Nintendo *1-Up - Characters are bigger LEGO Dimensions *The Power of the Vortex - Vortex Travel is Faster Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure *Time Travelling - Time Travelling takes less time Vesperal Comics * Decoy Cloning - Studs x4 Pixels *Arcade Appearance - All Characters get a pixelated appearance National Treasure *The Best at Treasure Hunting - Tracking Speed is increased Christmas Chaos *The Spirit of Christmas - Gives all Characters the ability to charge Christmas Cheer Meters Knight Rider *Turbo Boost - All Vehicles can use use Turbo Boost Pads Danger Mouse *Danger Mouse is on the Case! - Citizen in Peril Detector The Avengers (1960s) *Cat Suits & Bowler Hats - All Female Characters wear Cat Suits whilst all Male characters wear Bowler Hats The X Files *Alien Masks - All characters wear Alien masks The Adventures of Tintin * Godzilla *Dino Outfits - All characters wear Dinosaur outfits Captain Scarlet *Virtually Indestructible - All Hero characters become Invincible (except for Superman, Supergirl, Gamer Kid and Wonder Woman who already are) Primeval * The Flintstones * Wayne's World * The Beatles *Baby You're a Rich Man - X10 Studs multiplier New Mechanics Some franchises don't have any packs, but have a presence in the main story. The Adventure Worlds for these franchises can be accessed by any character. There is a new feature in the adventure worlds that is called Creator Mode. In Creator Mode, you can customize worlds in a way that's similar to LEGO Worlds. There's also an Adventure World that can be accessed by any character that's just for customizing. There are now packs are like Level Packs and Team Packs combined. These are called Adventure Packs. Expansion Packs Starter Pack Wave 1 = October 15th, 2017 Wave 2 = December 17th, 2017 Wave 3 = March 1st, 2018 Wave 4 = May 5th, 2018 Wave 5 = July 7th, 2018 Wave 6 = September 9th, 2018 Wave 1 *Jaws Level Pack (Martin Brody + The Orca + Jaws) *Pirates of the Caribbean Level Pack (Jack Sparrow + The Black Pearl + Cursed Coin Chest) *Pixels Level Pack (Sam Brenner + Ghost Mini + Arcader Turret) *Harry Potter Team Pack (Harry + Hogwarts Express, Ron + Flying Ford Anglia) *Vesperal Comics Team Pack (Dark Thunder + Lightning Bike + Dynamix + Pile of Explosives) *Ninjago Ronin Fun Pack (Ronin + Ronin R.E.X) *Ninjago Morro Fun Pack (Morro + Morro Dragon) *Angry Birds Red Fun Pack (Red + Slingshot) *Minecraft Enderman Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) *SpongeBob Plankton Fun Pack (Plankton + Plank Tank) *Marvel Deadpool Fun Pack (Deadpool + Chimichanga Truck) *Knights' Kingdom II Vladek Fun Pack (Vladek + Giant Scorpion) *LEGO Universe The Darkitect Fun Pack (The Darkitect + Spider Boss) *Nexo Knights Jestro Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil-Mobile) *Nintendo Bowser Fun Pack (Bowser + Koopa Clown Car) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens Kylo Ren Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) *Ninjago Nadakhan Fun Pack (Nadakhan + Misfortune's Keep) *Ninjago Master Chen Fun Pack (Master Chen + Tournament Boat) *The Avengers (1960s) Team Pack (John Steed + Bentley + Emma Peel + her car) *Doctor Who Fun Pack (Missy +Grandfather Clock TARDIS + Vortex Manipulator) Wave 2 *Minecraft Level Pack (Steve + TNT Block + Minecart) *Speed Champions Level Pack (McLaren Driver + Garage + McLaren P1) *Christmas Chaos Level Pack (Santa + Santa's Sleigh + Christmas Tree) *The Chronicles of Narnia Team Pack (Peter + Unicorn, Edmund + White Witch's Sleigh) *Nintendo Team Pack (Inkling + Paint Roller Car + Octoling + Ink Turret) *The LEGO Movie MetalBeard Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) *Night at the Museum Amelia Fun Pack (Amelia Earhart + Ol' Betsy) *DC Comics The Flash Fun Pack (The Flash + Flash Mobile) *Ultra Agents Tremor Fun Pack (Tremor + Tremor Track) *Marvel Spider-Man Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spiderbuggy) *Back to the Future Biff Tannen Fun Pack (Biff Tannen + Ford Super De Luxe) *Angry Birds Bag Piggy Fun Pack (Bad Piggy + Crate Car) *Gravity Falls Wendy Fun Pack (Wendy + Thompson's Mini-Van) *LEGO Universe Hael Storm Fun Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi) *Knights' Kingdom II Rascus Fun Pack (Rascus + Attack Barge) *World of Warcraft Pandaren Monk Fun Pack (Pandaren Monk + Dragon Turtle) *World of Warcraft Worgen Death Knight Fun Pack (Worgen Death Knight + Acherus Deathcharger) *War of the Worlds Martian Fun Pack (Martian + Martian War Machine) *Vesperal Comics Toxic Fun Pack (Toxic + ToxIndustries Oil Truck) *The X Files Team Pack (Dana Scully + UFO + Fox Mulder + Limousine) Wave 3 *The Chronicles of Narnia Level Pack (Lucy + Wardrobe + Aslan) *Wizard of Oz Level Pack (Dorothy + Toto + Hot Air Balloon) *Ben 10 Level Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10 + X321 Hoverboard) *Midway Arcade Team Pack (8-Bit Astronaut + Defender Spaceship + Thief + Super Sprint Car) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens Adventure Pack (Rey + Rey's Speeder + Finn + First Order TIE Fighter) *The LEGO Movie Lord Business Fun Pack (Lord Business + Micro Manager) *LEGO City Chase McCain Fun Pack (Chase McCain + Police 4x4) *Marvel Ant-Man Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Giant Ant) *Ultra Agents Infearno Fun Pack (Infearno + Flaming Hoverboard) *Night at the Museum Team Pack (Jedediah + RC Car, Octavius + Squirrel) *Pirates of the Caribbean Davy Jones Fun Pack (Davy Jones + The Flying Dutchman) *SpongeBob Squidward Fun Pack (Squidward + Squid-o-saurus Rex) *Gravity Falls Soos Fun Pack (Soos + S.S Cool Dude) *LEGO City Firefighter Fun Pack (Firefighter + Firetruck) *Nintendo Kirby Fun Pack (Kirby + Jet Star) *Pixels Q*Bert Fun Pack (Q*Bert + Centipede) *Knight Rider Michael Knight Fun Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T) *Harry Potter Hermione Fun Pack (Hermione + Knight Bus) *Godzilla Fun Pack (Godzilla) *Primeval Team Pack (Abby Temple + Rex + Connor Temple + Pterasaur) *Captain Scarlet Level Pack (Captain Scarlet + Spectrum Patrol Car + Mysteron Detector) *Mrs Santa Fun Pack (Mrs Santa + Rudolph) Wave 4 *LEGO Universe Level Pack (Nexus Astronaut + Nexus Communications Tower + Nexus Force Rocket) *Night at the Museum Level Pack (Larry Daley + Rexy + Dexter) *Star Wars Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon + Chewbacca + AT-TE) *World of Warcraft Team Pack (Human Paladin + Golden Gryphon + Orc Warrior + Wind Rider) *Marvel Mister Fantastic Fun Pack (Mister Fantastic + Fantasti-car) *Midway Arcade Space Invader Fun Pack (Space Invader + UFO) *Jurassic Park John Hammond Fun Pack (John Hammond + Jurassic Tour Vehicle) *Scooby-Doo Fred Fun Pack (Fred + Mystery Plane) *LEGO Universe Vanda Darkflame Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *Knights' Kingdom II Santis Fun Pack (Santis + Heroic Horse) *World of Warcraft Blood Elf Rogue Fun Pack (Blood Elf Rogue + Hawkstrider) *Nexo Knights Axl Fun Pack (Axl + Mobile Tower) *LEGO Universe Bob Fun Pack (Bob + Venture Explorer) *Marvel Star-Lord Fun Pack (Star-Lord + The Milano) *Nexo Knights Beast Master Fun Pack (Beast Master + Chaos Chariot) *National Treasure Benjamin Gates Fun Pack (Benjamin Gates + Ben's Van) *Ghostbusters 2016 Kevin Fun Pack (Kevin + Ecto-2) *Danger Mouse Danger Mouse Fun Pack (Danger Mouse + Danger Car Mark III) *Jenny Miller Fun Pack (Jenny Miller + ARC Jeep) *Captain Black Fun Pack (Captain Black + Spectrum Helicopter) Wave 5 *Ultra Agents Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + UltraCopter + Convertible Hover-car) *Nintendo Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + Super Mushroom) *Ghostbusters 2016 Level Pack (Jillian Holtzmann + Ecto-1 (2016) + Ghost Trap (2016)) *Marvel Team Pack (Iron Man + Hulkbuster + Captain America + Avenging Cycle) *Nexo Knights Team Pack (Lance + Mecha Horse + Aaron + Aero-Striker) *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure Adventure Pack (Bill + Mercury Colony Park + Ted + Time Travelling Phone Booth) *Knights' Kingdom II Jayko Fun Pack (Jayko + Roller Horse) *World of Warcraft Gnome Warlock Fun Pack (Goblin Warlock + Mechanostrider) *World of Warcraft Tauren Shaman Fun Pack (Tauren Shaman + Kodo) *Portal Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) *Star Wars Luke Fun Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing) *Ultra Agents Agent Jack Fury Fun Pack (Agent Jack Fury + Ultra-sub) *Pirates of the Carribean Will Turner Fun Pack (Will Turner + Mill Wheel) *Midway Arcade Paperboy Fun Pack (Paperboy + Delivery Bike) *Minecraft Skeleton Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) *Scooby-Doo Daphne Fun Pack (Daphne + Mystery Boat) *Gravity Falls Stan Fun Pack (Stan Pines + Stan balloon) *World of Warcraft Night Elf Druid Fun Pack (Night Elf Druid + Striped Dawnsaber) *Marvel Black Panther Fun Pack (Black Panther + Pursuit Jet) *Beatles Yellow Submarine Team Pack (John Lennon + Yellow Submarine + Paul McCartney + Magical Mystery Tour Bus) *The Adventures of Tintin Captain Haddock Fun Pack (Captain Haddock + The Unicorn Galleon) *Primeval Helen Cutter Fun Pack (Helen Cutter + Future Predator) *Captain Blue and Destiny Angel Team Pack (Captain Blue + Spectrum Pursuit Vehicle + Destiny Angel + Angel Jet) *Danger Mouse Baron Greenback Fun Pack (Baron Greenback + Frog Walker) Wave 6 *Lord Vortech Level Pack (Lord Vortech + Vortanian SkyChariot + Dimensional Rift Portal) *Nexo Knights Level Pack (Clay + Fortrex + Rumble Blade) *2001: A Space Odyssey Level Pack (Dave + Escape Pod + HAL 9000) *SpongeBob Team Pack (SpongeBob + Burgermobile + Patrick + Heroic Hero-Boat) *Gravity Falls Team Pack (Dipper + Mystery Cart + Mabel + Sweater Rack) *Marvel Ghost Rider Fun Pack (Ghost Rider + Hell Cycle) *Ninjago Dareth Fun Pack (Dareth + Destiny's Bounty) *Scooby-Doo Velma Fun Pack (Velma + Mystery Cycle) *Harry Potter Dumbledore Fun Pack (Dumbledore + Fawkes) *Star Wars Darth Vader Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) *LEGO Universe Doctor Overbuild Fun Pack (Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *Knights' Kingdom II Danju Fun Pack (Danju + Catapult) *Nexo Knights Macy Fun Pack (Macy + NexoCycle) *Decoy Fun Pack (Decoy + CloneMobile) *LEGO Universe Duke Exeter Fun Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon) *Lord of the Rings Sauron Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) *Wayne's World Team Pack (Wayne Campbell + AMC Pacer + Garth Algar) Adventure Worlds Harry Potter *Diagon Alley *Hogwarts Jaws *Amity Island *The Sea *Underwater Minecraft *The Overworld *The End *The Nether The Chronicles of Narnia *Professor Kirk's Mansion **Spare Room ***The Wardrobe *Narnia **Lantern Wastes **Mr Tumnus's House **The Beavers' House **Frozen Lake **The Stone Table **Cair Paravel **Battlefield LEGO City *LEGO City **Police Station **Fire Station *Prison Island Angry Birds *Angry Bird Island Night at the Museum *Smithsonian Museum *Air and Space *British Museum Star Wars *Tatooine **Watto's Junkyard **Mos Eisley Cantina **Luke's Home *Hoth **Echo Base **Wampa's Ice Cave *Endor **Ewok Village *Naboo **Theed Palace **Gungan Waters *Geonosis **Droid Factory **Jedi Arena *Coruscant **Jedi Temple *Death Star **Landing Bay **Carbon Freezing Area *Jakku **Starship Graveyard **Scavenger Tent Marvel *New York City **Avengers Tower **Oscorp **Baxter Building **Avengers Mansion *Asgard **Bifrost **Rainbow Bridge *S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier Ultra Agents *Astor City Pirates of the Caribbean *Port Royal **Fort Charles **Blacksmith's Shop **Jail Cell *Isla de Muerta **Cursed Treasure Room *Isla Cruces *Tortuga *Worlds End *The Fountain of Youth SpongeBob *Bikini Bottom *Desert Island Gravity Falls *Gravity Falls *Mystery Shack **Stanford's Lab *Gideon's Tent Of Telepathy *Water Tower *Dusk 2 Dawn *Befufftlefumpter Statue *Northwest Mansion *Minigolf Course *Greasy's Diner Ninjago *The City of Stiix *New Ninjago City *Djinnjago *The Cursed Realm *The Lost City of Ourouborous Nexo Knights *Knighton **Cold North **Rocklands **Lava Lands ***Fire Fortress **Waste Land **Auremville World of Warcraft *Stormwind (Accessible with an Alliance character) *Orgrimmar (Accessible with a Horde character) *Pandaria (Accessible with the Pandaren Monk) LEGO Universe *Nexus Tower *Nimbus Station *Crux Prime *Avant Gardens *Forbidden Valley Knights' Kingdom II *Morcia Speed Champions *Racetrack 2001: A Space Odyssey *Earth *Space **Discovery One The Stanley Parable *The Office **Mind Control Facility *Outside War of the Worlds *London (1899) Nintendo *Mushroom Kingdom *Inko-Polis *Donkey Kong Island *Bowser's Castle *Pac-Man Maze LEGO Dimensions *Foundation Prime Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure *San Dimas **Circle K Parking Lot **Police Station **Ted's House **Waterpark **San Dimas Mall *New Mexico *Ancient Greece *Medieval England Vesperal Comics *New Pearl City Pixels *Washington D.C *Hyde Park *Galaga Ship National Treasure *Washington D.C **The Museum **The White House Christmas Chaos *The North Pole Knight Rider *California Danger Mouse *London *Colonel K's HQ *Count Duckula's Castle *Baron Von Greenback's Lair The Avengers (1960s) *1960s London *John Steed's Apartment *Tara King's House *The Ministry HQ *Enemy Hideout The X Files *Fox Mulder's Office *FBI Building *Washington DC *Area 51 The Adventures of Tintin *Scotland Yard *Under the Sea *Outer Space Godzilla *Tokyo Captain Scarlet *Cloud Base *Captain Black's Mysteron Hideout Primeval *The Home Office building *Central Metropolitan University *Forest Of Dean Anomaly *The Permian Era Anomaly *A.R.C building *New Dawn Building *Prehistoric Earth Doctor Who (The Master) *Gallifrey *The Time War The Flintstones *Flintstones House *Bedrock Wayne's World *Waynestock The Beatles *1960s Liverpool *1960s London *Abbey Road Studios *Apple Corp Rooftop *Pepper Land Levels Level/Adventure Pack Levels Characters Introduced Compatible Vehicles/Gadgets Achievements Rating What would you rate this custom video game? Amazing Good Bad Horrible